gorda_the_nabfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorda the nab Wiki
Welcome to the page about the epic nasty filth known as the Gorda or La Gorda. The Gorda, La Gorda, or simply Gorda is one of the first members of LW. Originally according to the founder of LW, Diego, Gorda started out as a normal nab that was friendly. He was found by Diego, when visiting Buenos Aires, feral and nasty stealing food from merchants and stores hiding in the sewers. Diego taught him how to speak and he was a good nab, but not for long. Gorda left Diego's tutelage and joined a clan of nabs called lluvia oscure. Diego found the gorda again 3 years later, even larger and more feral. Gorda was the slave of the nabs in his clan and treated bad by them. Eventually Diego made a bet with gorda and the nabs in his clan that if Diego could kill more animals with his Indigena spears then the leader of Gorda's clan, Gorda was to be released into Diego's custody. Diego obviously won and saved the gorda once again. Gordas description The scholar of LW, Dogshit, compiled these descriptions of Gorda over the years of watching him, sometimes a little to closely. Age: probably like 20 or something. Gender: Not specified/unknown. Eye color: Shit colored. Hair color: Shit colored. Race: Narizon Argentino nab. Distinct features: EXTREMELY FAT, EPIC NARIZON, SOOOOOOOO FUCKING UGLY, UUUUUUUUUUUUUGLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYY. Gorda throughout LW's "Golden Years" During LW's time of thriving Gorda was a peaceful nab. He was normal and didn't act like the pelotudo he is now. He went through a series of name changes during this time, his first name was "Desolous", then he swapped it to "Tekwar" which sounds like an Indigena name, then to "kor", and finally to "Bitterman", but he was always known by his clansman as "La Gorda". Gorda was also known to be fond of the superhero "Rorschach" which was really a drunk hobo that bought a skin tight jumpsuit that got to drunk one night and tried to steal from an art studio. Black paint spilled all over the drunkard when he fell and woke up the artist. The artist quickly grabbed his favorite painting and fled to the roof jumping from building to building. Gorda saw the artist jumping with the paining and mistook him for the person that broke into the art studio. The Hobo in the suit got on the roof and started attempting to follow the artist because he thought the artist would give him more beer. Gorda thought the hobo in the suit was a superhero, and called him Rorschach and popularized him around his city. Sadly the hobo fell off a building and into a sewage pipe and was never seen again. Gorda eventually adopted Diego's sayings of Shadap, No u, yes u, Tomatela, etc. After the gringos infected the clan gorda became even more of a nab and was quiet for a time. Gorda during the rise of Apex Gorda was still going down the path of nabness and didn't lift a finger to help Diego, because he was lazy and didn't want to. Gorda now Gorda is known to spend most of the time he is on the computer role playing on nab games and on a virtual Mcdonalds. Compiled description of the Gorda by dogshit LW: He is a nab and the most hated member. Dogshitism: Basically fucking Lucifer. Nabosity: the worst of the nab race. Category:Browse